The present invention relates to a multifunctional device for vehicles.
It is well known that rear-view mirrors represent very useful devices allowing visibility of vehicle traffic on the rear of a road user and, for vehicles, such as cars and motorcycles, the use of rear-view mirrors is absolutely indispensable.
For example, cars conventionally comprise at least three rear-view mirrors, that is a central and two side rear-view mirrors, which must be compulsory installed for meeting law requirements.
Likewise, in a motorcycle it is necessary, for meeting the same law requirements, to mount two rear-view mirrors on the side of the motorcycle handlebar.
On the other hand, is not compulsory to mount rear-view mirrors on bicycles, since a bicycle is considered a low speed vehicle affording the bicycle user comparatively high movement freedom degrees, and an easy visibility even at the user back.
On the contrary, notwithstanding the above, a cyclist operates in an operating condition subjected to possible impacts from other transport means or vehicles, with consequent possible serious dangers, since said other vehicles are usually driven on the same road with a speed and pushiness much greater than that of a bicycle.
Thus, even a slight accident to a cyclist would be very serious because of the above lacking of any physical protection on the bicycle.
Thus, for solving the above problem, also a bicycle should comprise at least a rear-view mirror, and such a provision should be made compulsory by the road traffic law.
However, at present, prior rear-view mirrors are unsuitable to improve use safety and comfort in modern transport means and, in particular, in a bicycle.